


Brave

by gxllavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 4x11, Boys In Love, Coming Out, Fluff, Gap filler I guess, M/M, apologizing, ian takes care of mickey, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gxllavich/pseuds/gxllavich
Summary: Ian takes care of Mickey after his big coming out at the Alibi.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 16
Kudos: 144





	Brave

Ian placed a small kiss on the top of Mickey’s head. He really couldn’t believe what a crazy night it had been. He also couldn’t help feeling a certain amount of guilt. 

Did he force Mickey to come out? Did he make all of this happen? Was he responsible for Mickey getting beaten up?

‘’Can we go home?’’ Mickey whispered all of a sudden. 

‘’What? Yeah. Yeah, of course, Mick…’’ Ian answered, while he softly grabbed Mickey’s hand. 

‘’Can you stand up?’’ he asked. Mickey nodded and when he stood up, Ian put his arm around the older boy. 

The walk to the Milkovich house was quiet. The two boys didn’t really talk, they were still too overwhelmed because of everything that had happened at the Alibi less than an hour before.

Ian carefully helped Mickey climb up the stairs in front of the house, even though his ribs hurt like hell. 

The two boys entered the house. Luckily, no one was there. There was no need for questions at that moment. They just had to be alone for a bit. 

‘’So uhh… is there anything I can do for you? Do you want something?’’ Ian asked.

No reaction. Mickey didn’t move. He just stood there, in the middle of the room. His face was covered in dried up blood. 

‘’Do you… Do you wanna shower?’’ Ian asked softly. 

Mickey just silently nodded. He looked tired. 

‘’Okay…’’ Ian answered. 

He escorted Mickey to the bathroom. ‘’I need to clean your face first, Mick….’’ Ian stated.

He carefully placed Mickey on the toilet and he grabbed some stuff to clean Mickey’s wounds. His face was covered in blood. 

‘’I’m sorry, this is going to sting a little bit…’’ Ian told Mickey as he carefully started to clean his boyfriend’s face. Mickey let out a groan of pain. ‘’Sorry…’’ Ian whispered.

‘’Do you want me to clean your face?’’ Mickey asked. ‘’What? No, I’ll do it myself’’ Ian answered and he started to clean his own face. 

After Ian had cleaned his face, there was a small moment of silence.

‘’Do you want me to help undress you?’’ Ian quietly asked. Mickey nodded again. 

As Ian helped Mickey getting out of his clothes, he couldn’t help but notice the bruises and scratches on his boyfriend’s body. 

The feeling of guilt was still there. 

‘’Why don’t you wait for me in the shower? I’ll grab some towels and some clothes, okay?’’ Ian said while he put on the shower. 

Once again, Mickey just nodded. 

Ian quietly left the bathroom to look for towels and clothes. He couldn't find any clean clothes at that moment. Damn it, he thought. 

He opened the bathroom door. ‘’Hey Mick, do you--’’ and he stopped in the middle of his sentence. Sounds of small and quiet sobs filled the bathroom. 

Ian carefully pulled away the shower curtain and there he saw it. Mickey was sitting in the shower, pressed up against the wall. He was crying. His eyes looked red and puffy. Mickey let all the emotions of the evening come out. 

Ian didn’t hesitate at all and immediately took off his clothes. He stepped in the shower and placed himself, with some effort, behind Mickey. He placed a small kiss on the older boy’s shoulder. 

Ian placed his mouth next to Mickey’s ear and started to whisper:

‘’You are so brave. So brave, Mick. You know that, right? I am so proud of you…’’ 

Mickey didn’t say anything, but Ian felt Mickey placing his hand on Ian’s knee and his thumb slowly started to rub it. 

‘’And I’m… Fuck, I’m so sorry. I suck. I’m sorry for being so-- I’m sorry for pushing you to come out. I never should have done that. I just--’’ 

‘’It’s okay. It was bound to happen someday anyway, you know…’’ Mickey interrupted him. 

‘’Yeah, but it should have been your decision. Not mine. And I’m so sorry for that.’’

‘’It’s okay, really.’’ 

‘’Are you… okay?’’ Ian quietly asked. 

‘’My head fucking hurts, man. And I’m just tired. Or overwhelmed, I don’t know. You?’’ 

‘’My ribs really hurt…’’ 

‘’Oh. Is it okay for you to sit like this, then?’’ Mickey asked.

‘’Yeah. You’re way more important than my fucking ribs. I’ll be fine.’’ 

Mickey nodded.

‘’So… are you, like, feeling good? Are you relieved?’’ Ian asked.

‘’It feels good now that I’ve finally told the truth.’’ 

‘’Good…’’ Ian said, as he planted a kiss on Mickey’s cheek. 

‘’My dad’s reaction sucked, though. I mean, I could have predicted it, but still. It sucked.’’ 

‘’Yes, it did. And I’m sorry. Like I said, I never should have forced you to come out. I mean-- Fuck, thanks to me your father beat you up. It’s all my fault...’’ 

‘’Nah, it’s not. He would have beaten me up in any situation. If I told him at the Alibi, at home, today, or in ten fucking years… He would have beaten me up. It’s not your fault, Ian.’’ Mickey said.

‘’God, your dad is such a--’’ Ian started.

‘’I know’’ Mickey interrupted. 

Ian placed a kiss on Mickey’s shoulder again. 

‘’You wanna go to bed?’’ Ian asked. 

Mickey just nodded.

‘’Okay, can you stand up? Because first I need to wash your hair and clean you. And myself’’ Ian said. 

Ian helped Mickey stand up and grabbed the shampoo. He applied a small amount of shampoo into his hand and started to massage Mickey’s scalp. Mickey closed his eyes and relaxed a little. 

After Mickey’s hair was cleaned, Ian grabbed the soap and started to clean Mickey’s body. He tried to be careful, but he could still feel Mickey tense when he touched a scratch or a bruise. 

‘’Sorry…’’ 

‘’It’s fine’’ Mickey answered. 

After Ian had also cleaned himself, Mickey turned around. He was facing Ian, his eyes still red and puffy. Mickey wasn’t affectionate that often, but today, he needed it. Ian opened his arms and as Mickey came a little closer, he put his arms around the older boy. 

The two boys just stood there, in the shower, holding onto each other. After everything that happened that evening, it was what they both needed. Inhaling each other’s scent, feeling each other. 

Minutes passed and Ian whispered: ‘’Let’s go to bed…’’

The boys stepped out of the shower and Ian grabbed a towel. He started to dry Mickey. ‘’I couldn’t find clean clothes, so, unless you can find them, just go to bed. I’ll join you in a couple of minutes’’ Ian told Mickey. 

Mickey left the bathroom and climbed into bed while Ian dried himself. Less than two minutes later, Ian entered the bedroom and also climbed into the bed. He carefully lay down next to Mickey and started to spoon him.

He put his arm around Mickey and intertwined their fingers. 

After moments of silence, Ian suddenly remembered something. 

‘’Hey Mick?’’

‘’Hmm…’’ Mickey groaned.

‘’You know, when you uhh… When you were dry humping that car…’’ Ian started.

‘’Shut the fuck up’’ Mickey said, a little laugh escaping his mouth. 

‘’Did you mean it?’’ Ian asked.

‘’What? Of course I fucking meant it. If I didn’t mean it, I wouldn’t have said it’’ Mickey answered.

Ian laughed a little, remembering the exact words Mickey used. 

‘’So you… You like it when I--’’

‘’Oh for fuck’s sake, yes I do. But not now, I’m tired and I wanna sleep. And my head hurts’’ Mickey interrupted.

‘’Yeah, I get it. I’m not really up for it now either to be honest. My ribs might be broken’’ Ian said. 

‘’Sorry…’’ Mickey whispered.

‘’Shut up, it’s not your fault’’ Ian said. 

The two boys just lay in silence for a couple moments, until Mickey whispered:

‘’Night, Ian’’ 

‘’Night, Mick…’’ Ian answered as he pressed a kiss to the back of Mickey’s neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Hii! I really hope you liked this. Please share your opinion in the comments, I'd love to read it. And please give kudos if you enjoyed this small fic <3


End file.
